Magic Under Moonlight
by Katy Marye
Summary: Yuna x Tidus! Summary too hard to write for this story...but plz r&r !


Magic Under Moonlight, a Yuna x Tidus fanfiction

Magic Under Moonlight, a Yuna x Tidus fanfiction.

DISCLAIMER!! – I do not own anything but the story line…on second thought; no I probably don't own that either, since I got the idea for this story from a movie commercial. Ha ha ha…

WARNING! – SPOILERS…maybe…

Author notes:

Okay, it was about 10 o'clock at night and I was just about to go to bed. As I got up, I saw this commercial, and BAM! Fanfiction idea! Hope you enjoy the story, I wrote it in the car on my laptop on the way to PN for my uncle's funeral. I'm sad about it, as anyone would be, but I want to write it so I don't forget. Anyway, please R & R!!

_Wh-where am I?_ He looked around. Suddenly, he realized he couldn't breathe. He was in the water.

"Gah!!" He breathed as he reached the surface. In the distance, he could see a shore…Besaid Island? It had to be…where else was the shore so clean, and the water so clear? Tidus swam to the edge of the shore and heard a distant rumbling, yet he didn't see anyone or thing. On the ground. _If there's nothing here…then…_ He looked up, and sure enough, there was the Celsius flying toward him.

"Ah!" The ship flew over him, stopping and hovering, causing the water around him to be upset, getting him very wet. Soaked. As he was frantically looking around, the entrance / exit opened up and Yuna ran and jumped off into the water.

"Tidus!" She shouted. He spun around and saw Yuna running toward him.

"Yuna…? …Yuna!" She wrapped her arms around him, so happy, tears were pouring out of her eyes long before she reached the ground.

"Are…are you real?"

"I think so…" She pressed her hands to his chest and he gently touched her upper arms with the tips of his fingers. They were warm, she could tell despite the gloves he always wore.

"So…do I pass?" She looked up at him, and tearfully nodded. The returned to their embrace, Tidus having a new sense of protection for Yuna that would guarantee he would never let her out of his sight. Moments later, someone called out to them.

"Hey you two! Get a room, ya?" Wakka shouted from the shore, smiling.

"Who asked you to watch Wakka?" Tidus yelled back, now, arm around Yuna's shoulders so he didn't damage her ears. He took her hand and began to run to the beach shore. Yuna laughed and ran past him, never letting go of his hand.

"You've changed a lot, Yuna."

"Well, you've missed a lot!" She smiled.

"I want to know everything." She nodded.

"It all began, when I saw this sphere of you…"

"Here, let's get settled with everybody, then I want to here all about the last two years. Just don't leave my side." Slight color tinted her cheeks as she nodded. Silently, she thanked the Fayth for bringing him back to her.

"C'mon, let's go."

"…and that's what happened."

"So…you told another man you loved him?" He pretended to look hurt, but she could see he was joking by his eyes. At this, she blushed; BIG time.

"Well, I, uh, it was for, um, - ah…" Tidus put his finger gingerly on her lips.

"Sh. It's okay…you know I was joking." She only nodded. They were on the cliff over looking Besaid Village, and they (Yuna) had spent so much time trying to explain everything to Wakka and Lulu, about how Tidus was here, it was very late, and only the light was from the many candles lines on the path, and the moonlight. Not to mention Tidus being so surprised by Lulu's baby. Yet she couldn't help but notice…his voice sounded really sexy just then.

"Yeah…" Her voice had a sense of vulnerability, which he couldn't help but notice. She looked up at him with about-to-break-down eyes.

"Have you any idea how much I've missed you?"

"Probably as much as I missed you…"

"More…"

"It's okay…I'm here now. I'm never going to leave you." She nodded. Something was up; he'd usually do something to make her laugh and cheer her up. He's planning something…but she wouldn't let him know she knew.

"Let's sit. My legs hurt." Yuna smiled at him. Lazy bum…no not really.

"Okay." So that's what they did. He put his arms behind his back and looked at her in a way that told her whatever he'd been planning, he was going to say. You know the look, eyes seductive / sexy like, chin down, mischievous smile / smirk. It worked so well with his eyes, and hair and skin tone. (Yes I'm stalling mua ha ha ha) Even if she had any preparation, nothing would have worked for this.

"_Marry me_." To say the least, she was shocked, of course she loved him, but…it was just so sudden…and the way he said it…(use your imagination 'cause it's hard to describe but) really sexy.

She blinked a few times…and nodded. He moved over behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_Thank you._" He whispered as he nuzzled her neck, making chills run down her spine. Now, as we all know, Tidus is rarely serious, but no doubt smart. This was a rare time indeed, for he was serious. He'd waited a long time for this…he wasn't going mess this up. He hummed on her skin, and trailed butterfly kisses up her neck and to her jaw line. She turned around in his grasp and before she could do anything, he placed his lips on hers.

Just then, the candles flickered out, leaving only the moonlight.


End file.
